


Dawn's Revival

by SamXCas4ever



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Lots of Angst, Past Murder, Past Rape, This is not for the light of heart, lesbian and bisexual in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamXCas4ever/pseuds/SamXCas4ever
Summary: Dawn Winters just wanted to be loved for who she was without restriction, something she had with her best friend, Sara Mae before a major decision led to the biggest mistake of her life and cost her everything. Back home she is trying to cope and she is learning how to trust again.
Relationships: David/Therese, Past David/Sara Mae, Samuel/Mona, Sara Mae/Dawn





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, and it is finished. I am currently working on a new story that is the sequel to this one but because I have had writer's block and depression is kicking my ass I am only posting a chapter at a time while working on my other stories. Please heed all tags; this story begins dark, and there won't be much relief at first. Let me know what you think in the comments :)

“Can’t you do anything right? Why do I bother telling you anything when all you do is screw up everything, woman?! Do you want me to leave you?! I can you know, there are women everywhere who would love having me at home with them!” Dawn heard the yelling through her thin bedroom walls. Anger seethed inside her as she realized that he would never leave, he loved hurting her mother too much to ever leave. Why won’t he leave us alone? What did we do to deserve this? Tears squeezed from her shut eyelids. We never deserved this!

Footsteps pounding up the staircase alerted Dawn of his approach and she quickly pulled out the hidden knife. It was about time she did something to stop this maniac from hurting her mother. If her mother was not willing to do something about it then Dawn would. He threw her door open, slamming it against the wall, something that would have woken her if she had been sleeping. She did not remember what sleep felt like; not after that night he came in drunk and hurt her.

Robert stared at her, bloodlust in his eyes, the stench of alcohol filling the room. He was five foot two inches compared to her five feet even height, towering over her like a monster. His breath smelled like vodka mixed with stale cigarette smoke, a smell she had come to detest over the years her mother forced her to live with him even after he molested her. She was not going to let him continue ruining her life. “Dawn, why are you still awake? Do you want me to punish you? Don’t disobey me!” He walked over, lifting his hands to smack her, and Dawn snapped.

She jumped up, pushing him against the wall, forgetting the knife in her hand. Her anger compelled her to hit him with the hand that held the knife repeatedly, stabbing viciously. Robert, silent after that first piercing scream, stared at her with dead drunken eyes. He no longer yelled, no longer could she feel his putrid breath on her. Her hands were now coated in dark, red blood, forcing her back into reality. She stopped stabbing, still staring into his open eyes, numbness beginning to take over her senses. The rage now gone, she looked up. Her mother stood at the door, tears flowing silently down her cheeks.

“I had to do it,” Dawn said quietly, gripping the knife like a lifeline. “You weren’t going to do anything, mom. I did what I had to do to—“her voice, so hoarse from the screaming she did while she stabbed him, broke. She crumbled to the floor, choked tears held within, and her mother finally came over to hug her tightly. She clung to her mom, not wanting to let go of anything in the world.

“It’s over now, darling,” said Mona. “I should never have brought him here in the first place. I wish you knew how much I want the past three years to go away…”

“I forgive you, mom. Let’s call the police now so this nightmare can finally be behind us.” Dawn stood, walked slowly to the phone to call the authorities. Four hours later, the homicide detectives as well as the crime scene technicians all left. Since Dawn pleaded self-defense with her mother's statement, it was possible Dawn would not be arrested. But now her record would have a stain on it; she didn't care, as long as the monster was dead scene technicians all left. Since Dawn pleaded self-defense with her mother’s statement, it was possible Dawn would not be arrested. But now her record would have a stain on it; she didn’t care, as long as the monster was dead.


	2. Mona's New Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn finds out about Samuel and she is not pleased.   
> A new day at a new school and we introduce Sara Mae :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: homophobia  
> I put it here so people can choose to read it or not. It happens near the end of the chapter

## Chapter 1: three months later

Loud music pounded through the walls of Dawn’s room. Anger pumped through her in gushes, hatred coming through loud and clear. She could hear Mona and her new boyfriend, Samuel, in the downstairs living room. She hated having another man come into their lives. After her last boyfriend, Dawn avoided discussing dating around her mother or what that could entail, but now that she was showing interest in a new man Dawn could not keep silent.

_How could she think bringing another man here would help us,_ anger vibrated through Dawn’s thoughts, heating her entire body. _Mom can’t ruin us again if I won’t let her!_ There was a knock at her door that had her head snapping up, her fury ready to lash out. “Come in,” she called, prepared to snap the head off of her mother if it was her. However, when she saw Samuel standing there she said nothing for a minute.

His hot gaze slid over her possessively, making her nervous and angry. She took an aggressive stance next to her window. The attic bedroom was almost 22 square inches wide and 42 inches long- so it was small enough that she could smell him, his clean cedar and cigar smell turned her on immensely. Her queen-size bed stood between them with her coverlet made all nice and tidy. It made her horny to see his lascivious glance slide to it before watching her again, which made no sense because she hated any man that tried to hit on her, especially those who were claimed by her mom. “Your mother wants you to come downstairs so we can all go out to dinner. I know you are not happy about my presence but could you please try being happy for her? I have been decent and nice to both of you; when will you learn to trust her judgment?”

“When she can find a man I approve of,” she stated, her anger turning into sarcasm. She knew what lust looked like; she had seen it in Robert’s eyes more than once. Her gaze held his for a moment and then smiled sweetly.

“Oh, Samuel, I am being very nice. So seriously stop buggin’ me,” she said calmly. She walked to him, smiling up at him. “I probably won’t ever like you, Samuel. There is nothing that I like about you, and men of your stature will use my mother up then spit her out. I mean, let’s face it, you just want her money. She is a recent widow, rich, plus a hot commodity. Please let me know how you feel about that later; right now I want to live my life and be on my way. If you keep me here any longer then you won’t have to worry about me.”

He leaned closer to her, stroked her cheek. She shuddered. “Well, I think that is bullshit. I think you like how I look at you, and I think you want me to touch you more. If you ever want to test how much you want that,” he stroked her breast lightly, “just ask.” He stepped away, still smiling. Dawn stood there for a minute; followed behind him glaring hatred at his back.

“I love your hair, Dawn,” Sara Mae gushed. Sara Mae and Dawn were best friends since kindergarten, the one person from her childhood she still knew. After moving away in the first grade Dawn knew how precious friends were; two months later that bond strengthened after noticing a moving van move into the house next door—it was Sara Mae and her family and they were not separated since that two months period.

“I love your eyes, Sara Mae,” gushed Dawn just as giddily. Now that they were eighteen for some reason they did not act their age when together. “I think our planning double birthdays should include double weddings, hun. And both should focus on our eye color, it seems best and… I’m so glad we have the same birthday by the way…let’s go shop for the new school year.” Giggling, Sara Mae jumped up, dancing.

“I think you need to calm down,” Dawn mocked frowned. “I am too old for that.” Sara Mae continued to dance, changing the tone of the dance from playful to seductive. “Okay, now I know that is just mean,” Dawn moaned. “I love how you dance seductively…it makes me jealous.”

Sara Mae laughed, reminding Dawn of tinkling bells. It made her stomach twitch as much as Samuel’s gaze did more than once. “I am dancing in celebration, Sunny! I want you to dance more joyfully. Just come over here and dance with me!”

“Fine,” said Dawn reluctantly. She smiled, held her arms out, and then laughed when Sara Mae held her tightly. After going shopping with her mother and Samuel she had escaped from their company to stay the night over her friend’s house. “I am so glad your family decided to move shortly after we left, Sara Mae. I don’t know what I would without you since you are the only true friend I have here.”

Sara Mae blushed, shook her head, and danced away from Dawn, wiggling her hips. “Don’t be silly, Dawn. I know there are girls who would be your friend if you let them.” She grinned mischievously, kissed Dawn when she wiggled back her way. “Of course, they avoid you like the plague because we made it perfectly clear that we are truly friends. The best friends there ever were,” she sang over the music. “Now, let’s trash that bastard Samuel and start partyin’.” Dawn giggled, kissed her back and they started boogying to the music.

Back at Dawn’s home both Mona and Samuel were arguing over the fact that she was over at Sara Mae’s house: Mona approved of her daughter’s friendship since she still felt guilty about uprooting her from her old home, but Samuel believed that her staying over there the night before school started was dumb.

“Listen, Samuel, the fact is that I am her mother and I know what she needs more than you do. We both know that she doesn’t like you, Sam, and this will not help your case,” Mona finally yelled, whirling back to face him after she got fed up. She saw his hurt expression and felt ashamed.

“If you really feel that way, Mona, what the hell are we doing then?! I know your daughter and I do not get along, but you never encouraged her to like me either. Now you throw this in my face when you know I want to marry you…I am glad that I found out now before we got more serious.” He stormed out the room, leaving behind a stunned and confused Mona. She crumpled to the floor, crying when she heard his car start and leave.

Sara Mae hooked her arm through Dawn’s, steering her through the crowds of people so they could reach their lockers. Both girls were excited about this new school year because they were seniors and that put them at the top of the food chain. Mentally blessing God for their good fortune once more, Dawn bumped her hip next to Sara Mae as they walked.

Both girls wore matching low riders in denim, black and red polka-dotted Vans, and black tank tops under light red polka-dotted vests. Dawn’s brunette hair was in a ponytail while Sara Mae’s was hanging loose and free, her long blonde hair finally curly after going to the hairdresser. The students around them stared; the girls jealous while the boys were in awe, so already the new school year proved to be interesting.

“What’s your schedule again, D?” Sara Mae asked, opening both lockers. Dawn flipped through her binder, pulled it out, and started reading as her friend organized their lockers with texts in the top compartment and the bottom held their notebooks.

“Hand me your schedule to me, hun,” Dawn said absently. Sara Mae did so and compared it. “Okay, we have every class together this year except the last period. Label the red binders D.E. Government because that is our first period; blue binders are Bio II for the second period and your green binder will be for your Music intro class since that is your last period; mine will be for Drama since that will look good for transcripts to send colleges. Around 12:00 we will be done for the day thank God!”

Sara Mae laughed softly at Dawn’s exasperation. “Wow, Dawn, you act as if it is a hardship to leave school with only three periods. Is it the school’s fault that we passed everything back at home so now they have to give us something in order to graduate?”

“No,” Dawn grumbled, sheepish. “If Mom had not uprooted me then we would be graduating with our original class, Sair. But don’t worry about it since as soon as we graduate we will be moving back to go to William & Mary since that was always our goal.”

“Correction, that was your goal; mine was aiming for MBC but you kept talking me out of it,” Sara Mae reminded, shutting their lockers.

“True, but we both know you only chose that college for your old crush,” Dawn teased lightly. In their junior year before things went to hell, Sara Mae’s world revolved around a senior named Janet who moved to Staunton to be closer to her girlfriend and have her chosen degree major, and Sara Mae had been determined to follow her. Dawn wanted W&M though so they constantly argued over their choice college; just when Dawn decided MBC wouldn’t be so bad Janet called Sara Mae and told her she dropped out. Now Sara Mae had no problems with going along with Dawn since they scored high on both SATs and ACTs but the argument kept them laughing now more than angry or distressed.

“Whatever, girl,” Sara Mae scoffed. “We know she would have graduated that place with flying colors if she would only stop procrastinating.” Walking through the parting crowd, the girls did not notice how silent the students were until they literally bumped into the source of quiet. Sara Mae almost dropped her D.E. Government material but caught herself in time. Dawn, steady even though she was bumped as well, glaring at the interloper.

This girl wore Vans as well but her outfit was definitely different because she wore nothing but Baby Phat all the way to her earrings. Her box braids were dyed burgundy with multi-colored beads, and she looked very curvy. Back in Pennsylvania girls who looked like this one were usually in gangs, but when Dawn finally glanced around she noticed other girls were wearing the same brand. Oh well, this should be interesting at least she thought sardonically.

“Hey, new girl,” the black girl said hostilely. “Didn’t you see me walkin’ here? I know you ain't blind so what gives yo?”

“Um, excuse me but you bumped into us,” Dawn replied, anger simmering in her violet eyes. She helped Sara Mae stand then stepped in front of her friend, protecting her. She knew the other girl was bigger but she did not care; nobody would bully them if she had something to say about it, so this demonstration would be perfect for setting that straight to the onlookers.

Eyebrows raised the girl stepped closer, her posse standing back because they knew she could handle herself. “Listen, newbie, when I say you bumped into me, you bumped into me.” She shoved Dawn back a step, which jostled Sara Mae more, and infuriated Dawn.

She pushed the girl back, harder than her push, and got into her face. “I am sorry that you are blind, girl,” she sneered. “Wanna clarify this here and now? I may be white but I will be damned before I let somebody boss me around, especially since I do not know you. So I need you to back the fuck off before I go the fuck off. Is that gonna be a problem for you?”

The other students gasped audibly but Sara Mae rolled her eyes and stepped back further. Just as the black girl’s friends did she knew how her friend fought—dirty and that was how she liked it. Idly, she wondered how long the fight would last before the principal came to stop it. She glanced down the hall to see the time and chuckled when she saw that the guards and principal were there but were not interceding, so that meant this student had a reputation for being a troublemaker.

The other girl grinned fiercely, rushed forward, and threw a punch. However, Dawn ducked the punch then rammed her head into the girl’s stomach, then proceeded to punch the crap out of her. The black girl didn’t get another chance to hit her because the principal saw that the fight would end in both girls going into the nurse’s office if it were not stopped.

“Break it up, ladies,” Mrs. Pamela Sampson said, striding forward. Dawn stopped instantly, nodded her head to the principal then stared daggers at the heaving girl. She spat on the ground at the girl’s feet, smiling viciously.

“My name is Dawn Winters, bitch. Remember that the next time you get in my way when my friend and I were not bothering you. We may be new but I came from a school where you beat a bitch’s ass first and ask questions later. I was hoping to avoid that here but that seems to be a pointless hope now. Since you got your ass beat just now I suggest you walk the other way when you see us since you don’t know manners.”

Sara Mae glanced at the girl sympathetically, shook hands with the principal, and followed her friend. The girl, Natasha, glared at them and vowed somehow she would get them back for her humiliation. Mrs. Sampson stared down at her daughter then helped her friends to get her standing. “It is too early in the year for this, Natasha. We had a talk last night about starting things with the new students, but it does not look like you listened. Now that your pride is bruised get to class; you know I have no problem with sending you to ISS for your first period.”

Glaring, Natasha stood and spat out blood on the floor. “Get out of my way, Mom. I know you told me not to mess with any new kids this year but I don’t have to listen to you. I live with Dad, don’t I? I come to this school because Dad is too cheap to put up with a private school for me.” She sneered at Pamela then continued, “Or I could tell him what happened a few minutes ago so he would feel obligated to send me there. After all, how could he allow that to happen when he has the money available? He knows I do not want to go to some stupid college after I graduate since I am takin’ over his company so it is pointless to save that money. Leave me alone and I will leave you alone.” She stalked off with her cronies following her and the crowd of students scurrying to class.


	3. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara Mae and Dawn get caught in a compromising position. What happens next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Homophobic language  
> I was gentle in the language I guess but we all have moments right at the beginning where we need to know how our parents will react to find out that we love the same sex. It is heart-wrenching. Let me know if there is anything I can do to ease the pain of this chapter.

“Wasn’t today fun, Dawn?!” Sara Mae laughed uproariously at Dawn’s sour expression. “Babe, chill, please! You beat the shit out that girl so you should be happy!” She flounced over and sat on her bed, eating the small fries they ordered from McDonald’s on the way home. Throughout the day students stopped them both and started questioning the girls about their background. Naturally, Dawn felt disgruntled because she did not like being questioned by so many people in one day.

“Sara Mae you know goodness well I hate being noticed on the first day,” she reminded under her breath. When she saw Sara Mae roll her eyes and flip through a magazine she flopped next to her and stole a fry.

“Whatever you say, Dawn. I love how you beat the shit out of that bitch Natasha though, so we deserve the instant popularity.” Dawn gave her a weird look, clearly asking when the heck she had the time to research her opponent and she laughed. “Hun, you may not like the attention but I sure as hell do! So I went around and started askin’ questions since you did not speak to anybody again.”

“Sure sure, now spill the beans,” Dawn said nonchalantly. Rolling on her stomach she waited to hear the data and looked through her Bio II for their homework assignment. Whoever said being a senior would be difficult lied because she finished her homework within fifteen minutes while Sara Mae spoke.

“To cap it off,” Sara Mae concluded, “the principal is her mother! Talk about special treatment; before this ass-whooping that you gave her; the mother would punish whoever fought her daughter. I heard also that her father is raising her while the mother is remarrying. Maybe that is why she seemed so indifferent until the last minute when you were about the ghetto stomp that skank.”

Dawn snorted at her words, stretching in a catlike pose. “I would have still beat the shit outta her but I know that you hate being late to your first class.”

“You could have kept fighting, Dawn,” she said indignantly. “It is not that hard to get to the classes this year since the damn school is so small! At our old high school, we had elevators for goodness sakes! I was really looking forward to using them…”

“I told you when you contacted me that I lived in the boonies,” she pointed out. “I specifically said that this place is horrible so do not come here to stay. But you nagged your father until he caved—“

“I did not nag, I motivated him through speech,” Sara Mae said smugly. “Since you love me so much you know I did not want to go through my senior year alone. Dawn, let’s play! I’m gonna copy your work later, promise!”

“What do you have in mind?” Dawn asked mischievously, placing their work in her book bag and sitting Indian style on Sara Mae’s queen-sized bed.

Sara Mae moved in, French kissing Dawn without hesitation. Dawn’s heart pounded as she returned to her friend’s attention. Her hands roamed her waist, traveled north, and kneaded her breasts. She moaned hungrily after hearing Sara Mae’s whimper. She rolled on top of her and inched the shirt over Sara Mae’s head. “Sair,” Dawn whispered hoarsely, kissing and licking her way up her friend’s body, “what time does your dad get home?”

“Hm?” she moaned, dragging at Dawn’s jeans to get them off. “These should not be so tight,” she muttered, biting back a laugh as Dawn bit her nipple and suckled through her lace bra.

“Love, you are not telling me what time your father is getting off,” Dawn said, sucking harder, causing Sara Mae to cry out in pleasure. Being best friends Dawn knew every weak spot Sara Mae had sexually; her nipples were the most sensitive and made Dawn horny hearing the sounds she could produce and the expressions that crossed her face.

“Well if you would stop sucking on me I could tell you,” Sara Mae said mockingly. Laughing because she finally got Dawn’s jeans off, she pushed her hand between their bodies and started fingering her lightly. She purred at Dawn’s whimper and continued, “Um…I think he is getting off around 5:00 so we should be safe.”

“Your mother—“Dawn started and then yelped when there was a knock on the door. Both girls gaped in horror for a moment before hurrying to straighten rumpled clothing and their flushed appearances.

“Come in,” Sara Mae called a few minutes later, praying that she and Dawn did not look as guilty as they feared. Her mother, Julie, stood there with hands on her hips and a glitter in her eye that meant trouble.

“Young ladies,” she said in her cool tone, “you are supposed to be in school. I heard the giggles from all the way in my room where I was taking my nap. Is there a problem that you wish to discuss now or will I have to call the principal later for an answer?”

“No, Ma, you don’t,” Sara Mae muttered. “Dawn and I have a three-period class schedule this year because we completed almost everything last year. Technically we are seniors now since we are doing the major things there so the principal did not know what to do about us. We are sorry that we woke you up.”

“No you aren’t,” Julie said, voice still cool. “If you were truly sorry you would clean the kitchen that you left a mess this morning and then do your homework. Your father should not have to come home to this every day it is repulsive.”

“With all due respect,” Dawn said through clenched teeth, “we cleaned that kitchen before we left from here earlier. Unless you were throwing another party after we left until now that kitchen should still be clean. Now I recorded the room this time, Mrs. Jones, and since my camcorder review dates and times I will show this to your husband. Leave us alone before I go ape shit on you and make sure you stay in the hospital this time.”

Silence filled Sara Mae’s room as Julie stared at them with loathing. “Fine,” she hissed, slamming the door behind her. Both girls shuddered before Sara Mae stood and threw her porcelain doll her mother bought her the weekend before against a wall.

“WHAT THE HELL IS HER PROBLEM?!” Sara Mae cried her mood now downhill. Before Sara Mae turned thirteen the three of them went out shopping every weekend and they could confide in each other. But then Mark, Sara Mae’s father, cheated on Julie which turned the woman bitter. Mark refused to divorce her and told her if she tried to separate then he would take Sara Mae and would live in another country. Sara Mae, being daddy’s little girl, sided with him so Julie tried to make her miserable at every turn. It made Dawn frustrated and enraged but she could do nothing but hug her tightly.

“Lovely Sair, it will be okay once we leave here,” she said gently, soothing her as best as she could. “Want to spend the night over my place? I should have thought about how fucked up your mom is.”

“No, I don’t want to impose,” Sara Mae sniffled. Dawn stared until she laughed then said, “Okay fine I will come over. Let me pack and we can sneak out of the window. I will let Dad know where I am since he is the only one who gives a damn these days.” Sympathetic, Dawn hugged her tighter and they started packing in silence. Arriving at her house Dawn showed Sara Mae how to climb the trellis outside her house to her room and then walked inside.

Mona sat at the breakfast table with a vacant stare on her face as she absently stirred her cereal in a bowl. Her brunette hair stood up, unkempt, and still wore her nightgown which was unusual since it was after 5 in the evening, worrying Dawn.

She pulled a chair beside Mona and asked, “What happened, Mom? Where is Samuel?” Mona flinched scaring Dawn now. She shook her mom and made her look into her eyes. “Tell me,” she demanded.

“He left me,” Mona replied finally, turning to look in Dawn’s eyes accusingly. “We had a fight about you as usual and when I said that you were my daughter and not his he got an attitude and walked out. Naturally, I thought he would come back for me but he didn’t so now I know that I have to refuse to protect you in order to keep a man. What kind of bullshit is that anyway?”

“Mom, if he left you for that reason then he won’t any kind of boyfriend in the first place. Please tell me that means he isn't coming back at all because he made me really uncomfortable.”

“All my boyfriends made you uncomfortable after---Robert,” Mona stammered his name. “After you defend yourself against him any man I brought into this house you did not approve. Did it never occur to you that he may have been good for us? Not all men will rape you or beat on me, Dawn.” Resigned Mona sighed, rubbing her tired eyes.

“That is not what I believe, Mom,” Dawn said stiffly. “And he did not rape me he molested me—there is a difference. Now, if you want to date a man that is fine but I should have a say before you move that man into the house. I know in two years I will be moved out completely—thank God—so that is your choice. I don’t care what you do after that but until then I want some say in what happens in this place. Agree?”

“Yes, baby girl. I am sorry I accused you of being selfish and being molested is the same as rape to me because it should not have happened at all.” Taking a breath she told Dawn the other part of the argument.

“He proposed and you said no,” incredulous Dawn stared in shock. “Are you okay?”

“I was defending you, Luv,” Mona stated. “I won’t have any man telling me what my child will be doing or not.”

“Well if the man offered you marriage then you should have accepted,” Dawn stated. “I know I don’t get along with him, Mom, but you still have time. Where did he go?”

“I don’t know,” Mona said sadly. “I know he left after our fight and he has not been back since; I hope he is okay.”

“I am sure he is okay—“

“I am fine,” Samuel said from behind them. He wore wrinkled clothes and his appearance left much to be desired. However, his eyes showed nothing but grief and love that made Mona want to weep. He stepped forward, nodded to Dawn, and then faced Mona. “I love you, Mona,” he said calmly, kneeling on one knee. “I know I had no right to say anything about Dawn staying over Sara Mae’s house, but I wanted her here for the proposal.”

“You are forgiven,” Mona sniffled, taking the ring he took out his pocket. She hugged him tightly once he stood. “I want us to be together forever! Please forgive me for saying—“

“You are her mom, Mona,” he said. “Technically I have not asked you yet so here I go: Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Mona squealed and kissed him hard on the mouth. Dawn made gagging noises which both grown-ups ignored and she smiled widely.

“Well,” she said loudly, “I’m going to go upstairs and relax. I have Sara Mae here and hopefully, she unpacked by now. Is there any food in the house?”

Mona sighed happily and walked to the refrigerator which was stocked with mostly Dawn’s favorite foods. Raising an eyebrow at the guilty-looking Samuel she faced her daughter and told her that she had enough food the keep her over. “Did they have a fight again?”

“Of course,” she snorted. “Sara Mae needed to get out of there or else I would have to do something to that woman. Would it be alright if she stays with us for a while? It does not have to be all night if Sam has a problem with—“

“I don’t have a problem with Sara Mae staying over, Dawn. I had a problem not being consulted when you chose to spend the night over her house because school started today and I remembered the days I would play hooky and my parents never knew the difference. I forged very well in my day,” he confided, winking.

“I never knew that,” Mona admitted, smiling gently. She ruffled his hair and Dawn saw the love fill his eyes. Unconsciously she glared, turning away from them both. Mona stood, walked to the fridge then said, “Dawn, I hope you did not really skip today.”

“Mom, I did not skip but if you start saying things like that I will,” Dawn told her, refusing to look her way. “Sam if you want me to accept your life tangling with mines then you won’t question what happens day to day. Can you do that?”

“Yeah,” he agreed amicably. “I want truth in this household so if you need anything at all then just come to me. Now go upstairs with your friend and wait until dinner. She should be hungry so there are new snacks in the cabinet.” Nodding stiffly she walked over to her mother for a hug before climbing the stairs for her room.

She opened her door and grinned widely at Sara Mae and hugged her. “You get to stay the night and as long as you want if your dad decides it would be less trouble at the house. How many clothes did you pack?”

“Dawn, I pack for months whenever we have little sleepovers after my Mom flips; so I have enough to last me a while. The only thing I would need is money from Dad in the morning for lunch then I will be good.”

“Sweet; it’s just like the old days before we moved here. I hope Samuel realizes since Mom is marrying him I will no longer feel the need to sleep around with him.”

“Wait a minute I thought you said you wouldn’t sleep with him,” Sara Mae said petulantly. Inwardly she hated knowing how jealous and petty she sounded, but when it came to the girl she loved nothing seemed unacceptable.

Dawn bounced on the bed for a minute, and then patted the space beside her. “I told you the truth, lovely; I did not sleep with Sam. However, that does not mean I did not want to. I see the man daily, he treats me with respect, and he has not tried to molest me. I feel safe when he is around rather than cornered, and he supports me when Mom refuses for whatever reason. I think it is time for Mom to experience real love, and if that means I have to give up one of the men I know will make me happy then that is a price I am prepared to pay. Besides, Sam is not as interested in me as I think he is; any man could have tried to force me sexually then went about their business as they have done before; I feel a difference in him.” Her gaze went out her window, staring at the happy couple making out in his Beemer. “I say screw men older than me and I should give boys our age a chance.”

“What if there was a girl who wanted your love?” Sara Mae asked tentatively, staring at her clenched hands. “We experimented before, Dawn, and I feel we would make a great couple. Why would you need a boy when you have someone willing to be anything you need at hand?” She raised pleading eyes to Dawn’s shocked ones and clasped her hands. “I love you so much my heart hurts, and I don’t want to let you go. Please consider loving me the same way I love you.” She kissed Dawn passionately, growing hot and wet between her thighs as Dawn responded in kind. Lying back on Dawn’s bed, Sara Mae clung and writhed beneath Dawn’s exploring hands. Finally, she responds to my love, Sara Mae thought, ecstatic. Just when Dawn managed to get off her underwear Samuel knocked on the door and entered the room without an invitation, and saw the girls making out. His eyes flashed before he shut the door quietly behind him.

“Explain yourselves right now, ladies, and I mean it,” his voice steely. “How could you do such a thing after the confrontation downstairs—“

“Listen, you and Mom will find your happiness together, right? Why can’t we have our happiness too?” Dawn sat up, smiling gently at Sara Mae. “I see it as a win-win situation myself. Sara Mae loves me, Sam, and I don’t see why we can’t be together. Tell me what is so wrong about us?”

“For one, your mother would not approve, Dawn, and neither will I,” Sam stated, trying to sound calm. “If you want us to be behind you we can’t, it goes against everything we believe. You know that she wants you to date and marry some man your age. Don’t try pulling this crap now when she is already concerned about you.” Dawn’s glare and Sara Mae’s fear did not deter him from continuing. “Another reason: we do not believe homosexuality is correct, we don’t want our daughter to be one of those going to Hell for loving her own sex. God did not make Eve and Ginger or Adam and Steve, he made us man and woman; sure our world has become more accepting of those matters, and I don’t think it is wrong for those young people to find love where they can. But I do have a problem with that if it is written in the Bible that it’s wrong; you grew up with that belief, Dawn, so why are you changing that?”

“Because I think you should love who you want no matter what others say. The issue is between me and God, not me and man. Yes I know homosexuality is an abomination in His eyes, but that is still my choice. I like both girls and boys, I really have no preference. I was not born to be a lesbian; I was born to follow my heart. Now if that heart says I should love my best friend in a sexual way then that is what I am going to do, and when God says it is time for me to pay the consequence of that love, then that is what I am going to do. I understand also that the devil is responsible for that love being turned towards attraction but again I am who I am and I make those decisions. Are you going to stand there and be all sanctimonious about it—“

“Oh, big words—“he muttered, sneering.

“Whatever, that’s the word I am using,” she snapped, hugging Sara Mae’s shuddering form. “I know before I went over her house you wanted to have sex with me and would have done anything you could to follow through on that. You love Mom, and I see that, but you are the type of man who would take what he wants and still plan on keeping what he has. I thought you were good enough for her but obviously I was mistaken. Are you going to tell her?”

“Trying to guilt trip me won’t work,” he stated. “Sara Mae, you have to leave now. I feel bad for kicking you out after giving permission to let you stay, but I do not want this happening here. God judges us depending on how we treat others and by following His rules in the Bible, and I remember He is distinctly against homosexuality. Now, pack anything you have unpacked and leave. Do not come back here for the time being; Dawn, you are staying here and we are—“

“Sam, what’s taking so long?” Mona’s cheerful voice made them all flinch.


	4. Leaving Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn has to make a choice and Sara Mae comes along for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you meet two characters who will feature as the villains in my story. Trigger warning: nonconsent drug use. I am so sorry. *hides*

“Darling,” Sam’s voice strained, but he continued to stare at the girls. “We have a slight problem but I am handling it. Don’t come up here.”

“I have every right to come up here, Sam, it is my house after all,” Mona said. She stepped behind him and peered over his shoulder. She saw how Dawn held Sara Mae and her heart sank. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing, Mom,” Dawn lied, shooting daggers at Sam’s figure. “Sam thinks he saw something he didn’t and now he is trying to kick out Sara Mae.”

“What was it that he thought he saw, daughter?” Mona’s voice sounded dead but calm. Sara Mae felt bitter because she knew that Mona would never allow Dawn to love her now, and she felt foolish for thinking otherwise.

“He thinks that Dawn and I were making out, and he was right,” she admitted. “But from his attitude, it seems that I am no longer welcome here because of that so I am leaving. I don’t want to ruin y’all relationship now that it is finally getting straightened out. I can—“

“Do you promise not to have relations in this house,” Mona asked, still calm even as her heart pounded. Both girls nodded and she sighed, looking at Sam. For several moments they had a silent conversation; apparently they both thought the same thing because the sadness deepened in Mona’s eyes. “I am sorry but I don’t believe you. I think it is best to separate…”

“NO!” Dawn’s cry shocked them all as she jumped up and rushed Sam, knocking him to the floor. “She’s mine and nobody is telling her she is not welcome here. I can’t believe you two would do this to me!” Marching back to her bed she grabbed Sara Mae’s hand, tugging her to her feet. “I am done with your bull shit and all your stupid rules; totally done. It has not even been an hour of your engagement and already you are trying to change what goes on around here. I don’t have to live here!”

“Where will you go? Your father is not around, your grandparents are in another state, and we have no more family.”

“That’s where you are wrong,” Dawn said, smug. “I found out that Aunt Therese lives near here and that is where we will go.”

Mona paled, “how did you find out about her? Therese has not been welcomed in the family since she was 16! Who told you about her?”

“I found your diary one day and read it. Seriously, Mom, if you want secrets then you should hide them better. I also know that Dad is indeed in this state—with Aunt Therese. I know that they left this family not the other way around like you have all told me. I just wanted to see what lie you would invent next; I didn’t know it would be such a doozy. But don’t mind as we were just leaving.” Dawn kissed Mona on her cold cheek and faced Sam one last time.

“We could have had a lot of fun together behind her back,” she smiled when she saw the flush mount his cheeks. “Since you did this I don’t have to give you my body and I get to keep my bestie. See how wonderful things work out? It’s been real.” They left and did not look back.

Sara Mae’s mood did not change after they hopped on the bus to ride downtown. She believed that loving her caused Dawn all her new problems, but nothing made her let go of what she wanted—Dawn’s love. She glanced beneath her eyelids, watching as Dawn stared out the window. Her eyes were both blank and hollow but she tried to hide it once in a while by casting smiles in Sara Mae’s direction. What are we doing? We are only eighteen and we don’t know where we are going to end up, Sara Mae fretted. What if her Dad and aunt don’t really exist? She could have lied…then she remembered Mona’s tortured expression and knew that wasn’t the case. That meant Dawn’s Dad did live with his sister-in-law, how bizarre.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” Dawn whispered, squeezing her hand still clasped together. “I would have but they took us by surprise. Who could have thought seeing a mini make-out session would freak them out that badly?”

“Dawn, Luv, that was a lame joke,” Sara Mae chided. “You realize your Dad left you there with Mona for a reason right? Maybe he could have changed…”

“Sair, we don’t know what he is like, don’t make assumptions. I called Aunt Therese over the summer, and she invited me to stay as long as I wanted. I don’t plan on us moving in permanently; I want us to graduate first, then go on to college. If they say we can stay, then I want us to find jobs while at W&M, just as we planned before. Will your Dad care?”

“Probably,” Sara Mae shrugged. “I’ll call from your Dad’s place if he allows us to stay. I doubt he will like us dating any more than your mom and future step-dad did. How can you bear to look at me after all that has been taken from you, Dawn? I think we can make it work, but—“

“As long as we love each other, I will make any sacrifice,” Dawn resolved. “I won’t let them keep us apart. If that means I have to fight against them all and make sure we stay together, then that is what we can do.” Sara Mae cried for the next hour, and then thought randomly, I wonder what that girl Natasha is doing. She may not see us again; maybe that will be best.

Dawn and Sara Mae got off at the address given to her over a cup of tea at a café in King William. The house was a three-story, painted a peach color, and a garden in front. Somehow the garden did not seem ostentatious with its roses and gardenias mixing to give a pleasant scent to float in the air. There wasn’t any poverty and the neighborhood seemed quiet, like their old one. Who knew a place like this could be found in such a small part of the state. Sara Mae’s hand grew sweaty but she refrained from voicing her doubts again. If Dawn was woman enough to fight for their love, she would too. She did not want to be a burden after Dawn gave up on a man she knew she wanted; it was only a matter of time before it all ended.

That thought reinforced itself when the door was opened by a woman who looked exactly like Mona but had the temperament of her mother. The first thought that entered her mind was: what am I doing here? The other was: Please let them accept me, I don’t want to leave. Therese intimidated Sara Mae internally, but she would not cower while Dawn’s pride was on the line, so she stood proudly beside her and smiled brightly at the woman.

“Hey, Aunt Therese,” Dawn greeted, shifting her eyes to the ground. “I was wondering if Sara Mae and I could stay here for a while. I know you only invited me to stay but it is really important that you let her stay too. Is Dad here?”

“Of course he is, dear, and I don’t see how it is a problem. Come in here and we will settle this situation out right away.” Therese smiled politely, opening the door wider.

“Could I call my Dad first?” Sara Mae asked timidly. “I know he’s worried by now. My mother cannot be relied on sometimes and then I get in trouble.”

“No problem, dearie. We have a study down the hall with a telephone on the desk. It is three doors on your right down that hallway. Dawn and I are in the kitchen, which is through that doorway,” Therese pointed ahead of them. “Come join us once your conversation is over.” They strolled away, Dawn watching over her shoulder and tossing her a confident smile. Sara Mae wished she felt the same.

She almost tiptoed down the hall, she was that nervous. Thankfully, the wooden floor did not echo or they would all hear her. She stopped abruptly and shook herself violently. Nothing bad is going to happen; all I need to do is make one phone call darn it! How hard is that? She opened the door and immediately saw the phone—and the man sitting behind the desk.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she apologized. “I needed to use the phone but since you are here I guess I can wait.”

“Nonsense,” David said, Dawn’s father. “I like visitors; you may use the phone. If you want, I’ll wait outside the room.”

“Thank you,” she said, smiling. “I appreciate this so much! My name is Sara Mae, and I am a friend of Dawn’s. You must be—“

“I am her father, David,” they shook hands, and Sara Mae felt uncomfortable with his eyes on her. “Gracious, you look like a strong little girl. Don’t mind me, let me go outside now.” He brushed against her body and Sara Mae’s whole body seemed to reject his presence. What the crap? Shaking it off she picked up the phone and called her dad, telling him the details of what happened.

“Come home whenever you need to, Sara Mae; I love you,” he said, voice gruff with emotion. “Tell Dawn she is welcome as well; I cannot believe her mother would treat her so harshly. Stay strong and don’t forget to get your work done.” They hung up and when Sara Mae stepped back, David was there, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

“Glad to have you here,” he murmured in her hair. Sara Mae’s body jerked from a slight sting and rejected the touch as she pushed him away, grateful when he let go.

“David, sir, I do not like you touching me and I won’t tolerate it. Dawn is right down the hall; all I have to do is scream loud one time and she will be here ready to kick your behind. Don’t make me ruin her time with you and your wife.”

“I’m sorry, Sara Mae,” he leered, “but that won’t be possible. You see I have major plans for you, and Dawn won’t know any of them as long as you play along.” Sara Mae’s sight went black and that was the last time she was sober enough to see him or think.


	5. Returning home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn comes back battered and bruised.   
> Samuel and Mona are grief-stricken by her news.  
> We meet Sara Mae's dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: mentions of sexual abuse, past rape and molestation  
> I have to admit I was not in a good headspace when I wrote this story. I promise this story does eventually have fluff.

Three years later…

Rain clouds hovered over the house Dawn used to live with her mother and soon to be stepfather and she thought how apt it would be that the day chose to be so gloomy. Her jeans and shirt muddy and torn, bloody from the most recent fight. Dawn's once long brunette hair short and cropped in a horrible hair cut that did not flatter her face at all. Around her neck hung a locket and inside it was a lock of long, wavy blonde hair—Sara Mae’s. Grief hit Dawn again and her world went hazy but she stopped the scream building in her throat, remembering how she found her lover’s dead body in their bed. Flashes hit her violently—the blood—flash—the smell of mutilated flesh like rotten meat. Bile rose and spilled from her throat in a wave as she stood on the sidewalk. How could something that devastating happen to someone she loved and cherished? It hurt more that she knew who did it and that she had more to do to avenge her.

Pasting a plastic smile on her face she went up the steps and rang the doorbell. For several moments there wasn’t a sound from inside the house, and then when the door opened her heart sank when she saw that it was Samuel. She wondered if he would recognize her and felt relieved and shocked when he opened his arms to welcome her. She started crying silent tears, not saying a word as she soaked up his warmth like a sponge.

“Sam, who is it,” called someone in the background. Sam let her go, and she saw that his eyes were wet too. She looked behind him and exchanged stares with her mom, her mind replaying her last image of her. Mona, who held a salad bowl, dropped it and ran to her daughter, holding her tightly.

“Baby, what’s happened? Who did this to you?” Dawn stepped back and she could see the fear that hid behind Mona’s eyes.

“Who do you think Mom? It was that creep…Dad,” she hissed, shuddering, and then broke. Mona held her as she screamed her rage, fear, grief, and loneliness into her shoulders. Sam stood back, his agony matching Mona’s as they watched their strong daughter fall to pieces. They took her into the house and laid her on the couch, Mona still holding her and making comforting noises into her dirty brunette hair. Dawn soon passed out from exhaustion and Sam offered to carry her to her old room but Mona shook her head, saying, “It might traumatize her, Sam. We have to let her get used to all this again slowly, okay?” Sam’s eyes lit with frustration but he agreed, knowing that this was ultimately her call to make since Dawn was her daughter.

Dawn woke a few hours later, her stomach growling and eyes aching. She looked around at the ceiling, wondering how she’d gotten back to her old room. Then memories flooded back in and she started crying again, silently, wishing Sara Mae was still with her. She rolled over on her side, and the first thing she saw was her picture she had taken with Sara Mae the summer of her junior year. Sara Mae’s eyes lit with vitality and life, and her gorgeous smile drove a spike through Dawn’s heart and she wished more than anything that she still had her by her side.

Dawn heard a knock at her door and stiffened, instinctive fear coming over her. Then she glanced at her teddy bear and realized how silly she was being and got up, calling out, “I’m coming. Don’t open the door yet unless you’re Mona!” A flashback hit just as her mom opened the door. In her place, it had been her Aunt Therese coming to drug them again and it made her drop to the floor, looking for the closest object to defend herself. Mona noticed the move and turned just in time to avoid a shoe flying at her head. She called for Sam and it took them thirty minutes to restrain and calm Dawn. When her mind cleared and she noticed the new scars both of them carried she felt a piece of her heart shrivel and die from embarrassment. “I am so sorry you guys,” she murmured, ashamed. “I didn’t mean to attack you like that.”

“What made you attack your mom,” Sam asked voice gentle.

“A-aunt Therese would always come into the room to drug us when we were alone. After he had raped Sara Mae they would sedate us both so I wouldn’t kill them.” She gave a bitter laugh. “Too bad they didn’t think that I would stop taking it, but I was still too late.” She broke off, crying more. Sam couldn’t stand to hear more, the little she had said was too much for him to handle, and he left the room silently. Dawn believed he hated her even more now because she hadn’t saved her friend and that hurt her heart.

“I’m sorry, Mama, I didn’t mean to hurt you both,” tears fell harder. “I’m so sorry I brought this to you.”

“Dawn don’t be silly you’re my daughter and I want you to come to me when you have a problem.”

“But you kicked me out.”

“You kicked yourself out,” Mona said, eyebrows furrowed. “If I had known that your reaction would have been to leave by saying what I had then I would not have said it. I would have let you and Sara Mae stay here if you’d given me time to think.”

“ _Don’t speak her name to me_ ,” she hissed, wincing from the mental strain and the pain from her heart bringing out her anger. “If you had called just once when we were with him you would have known what happened. You could have stopped it!”

“Dawn, I called every day,” Mona said, distressed, gripping her hands. “Therese would not hand the phone over to you! She kept saying you two were out living your lives and couldn’t be bothered talking to me. It hurt me, believing you didn’t want to come home but I thought I understood your feelings so I left you alone.” She took a deep breath and stroked Dawn’s hair gently. “Can you talk about what happened back then? Will you let me in that far?”

Dawn froze, unsure, not wanting her mom to know everything that happened because she thought she’d stop loving her. Tears pooled again and enough of her old self was there that she brushed them impatiently away. “It’s really long, Mom. Can I start from where I first noticed something was wrong? When I knew he was…” she shuddered and Mona hugged her close, signaling Sam to leave from the doorway.

“Honey, start wherever you want,” she soothed. “If you want we could just start from what has you coming home so suddenly. It is completely up to you.” Dawn smiled sadly and hugged her, thanking her silently for understanding.

“I didn’t notice anything was wrong until we were there for a whole month, and I am surprised it took me that long. Sara Mae just seemed to shrink into herself and wouldn’t let me touch her. At first, I thought it was because I took her away from her dad but when I confronted her about it she kept saying that wasn’t it. Then one night I came in earlier than was expected and that monster was raping her,” she growled, the anger eating away at her gut like a hidden beast. “I yanked him off of her and beat the holy crap out of him, and I could hear Therese yelling at me to stop over his screaming but I couldn’t. Sara Mae was too traumatized and then he—“ she stopped, shuddering; “he pulled my hair and rolled me under him. And he—“ she broke off but then started again, “he hit me over and over, laughing. That got Sara Mae to react and she scratched the crap out of him.” She smiled a little, remembering how fierce her lover had been, and how she’d managed to stab him with a pen before Therese got in. Unfortunately for me, she had a crowbar in her hand when she swung so I was knocked out. When I came to David was standing over me and—and—I’m gonna be sick.” She ran out and made it to the bathroom in time to vomit violently in the toilet.

Samuel stared helplessly after she and Mona could see his fury ready to erupt past his control. She went to him, crying, so he focused on her instead. “My baby suffered all because I didn’t want her to have a girl lover in my home! How could I be so selfish?”

“You’re not in the wrong, Mona,” he soothed. “She made the choice for us all by going with them. It’s not your fault and I won’t have you say it is. Right now Dawn needs you so I will be back in the morning. I think Sara Mae’s dad needs to know she’s gone.”

“We don’t know that Sam,” she looked away but Samuel brought her face to his, kissing her cheek gently.

“She’s gone or Dawn wouldn’t be here alone,” he said softly. “Even I know she’d never leave a woman she loves behind when she could save her first. Didn’t you notice the blood still on her shirt? She hasn’t changed her clothes from what she saw or did so we have to be extra careful.”

“What if we need someone to speak to her about _this_? Only you know how to reach her, Sam…please help her my dear husband. Will you help her?” Samuel thought about it only a moment as she watched him deeply and she hugged him tightly before she stood to go after Dawn.

Weeks passed but Dawn didn’t stop having nightmares and she didn’t want to admit to Mona or Sam what happened but she knew it wouldn’t last. One morning, after a particularly hard night, she awoke and felt that nothing would go good but she tried. Mona could tell Dawn hadn’t been sleeping well but didn’t want to say anything to set her off. Samuel tried breaking the ice first and offered to make Dawn whatever she wanted. She looked at him blankly for a second then answered, “I’d really like some eggs. Scrambled if you can do that with a side of bacon please.” He raised an eyebrow at that, surprised at her polite response but he did as she requested and made the scrambled eggs. When she thanked him and took a bite out of her eggs her tearful eyes met his in mute appreciation. Mona’s breath caught and her own eyes filled as Dawn ate her food slowly, enjoying her food. She cleared her throat while her husband hid his own tears, fixing their plates. “Is there anything you want to do today? We could go shopping for clothes or books. Anything you want today you can have it and I won’t charge you for them.”

Dawn smirked a little, warming Mona’s heart before the clouds rolled back into her eyes. “I’m going, to be honest, and say you are not getting me out this house for a long time, Mom. I can’t show my face at the mall I got banned.”

“Why were you banned,” Samuel asked, mystified, “you love that place almost as much as you love the library.”

“I beat up someone bullying Sara Mae when we went together after leaving. Before I learned what David did I didn’t know he had clients there so—“ she stopped, shoveling food in her mouth for a few moments then continued, “I didn’t know…so when I saw an old guy hitting on her I flipped.” She smiled, remembering how shaken Sara Mae had been, and how naïve she’d been for not thinking it odd for Sara Mae’s reaction to some pervert. “After that Sara Mae spent less time with me and when we were out together she’d hide her face in a crowd. I really am the worst girlfriend in the world.” She got up and left the table, not bothering to eat anything else. “I need space, ok? Just give me space to figure out what to do.”

“You could always get a job,” Sam said helpfully. “It’s fall now so you can get a decent paying one in town.”

“Not without a diploma I can’t,” Dawn said bitterly. “I couldn’t graduate.”

“Why not?”

“David wouldn’t take me to school and since I couldn’t enroll myself I had no way to come back here to finish out the school year. Sara Mae seemed more depressed by that than I’d been but she’d put up less of a fight.” She clenched her fists, “Why didn’t I notice these things back then?! Ugh!!!” she walked out, angry and bitter over missing the signs her loved one was being abused right under her nose. She stuck to her room after that, not coming down for dinner, and when Sara Mae’s dad came over to see her she hated herself for not confronting him.

Mr. Jones, Sara Mae’s father, looked around during dinner and wondered why Dawn wasn’t there with his daughter. After they’d moved out his ex-wife confronted him about why Sara Mae’d been over Dawn’s and tried blaming her for the mess he’d seen in the kitchen. Enraged he threw her out and told her no more lying and no more partying was going on when he was at work and how he had known she’d lied about everything. Whenever he tried calling her back at her new location there would be no answer or the person who answered was deliberately rude, so he was anxious to be reunited with his daughter.

Halfway through the meal he finally asked, “Where are they? I wanna see my daughter and Dawn before I leave. Are they planning to come down any time soon?” Mona and Samuel looked at each other guiltily and set down their utensils.

“I don’t know how to tell you this gently, John…so I will say it straight out,” Samuel said, inhaling deeply. “Sara Mae is gone.”

“What do you mean gone,” he said ominously, putting down his fork. “You called earlier and said Dawn was here so it is only natural to assume that my little girl is here too.”

“She died, John, she can’t come back,” he said bluntly and jumped up when John’s face paled and he looked sick.

“G-gone…NO! NO! NO!” He stood and raced for the stairway, but Samuel stopped him before he entered Dawn’s room. “Let me go! Where is that skank who stole my daughter?! Where is Dawn?!”

“It wasn’t Dawn’s fault! Her father, we believe, was the one who murdered her,” Mona said, helping Samuel restrain him. “Dawn came home after something happened and we haven’t been able to get the whole story out of her yet.”

“My baby’s gone and you only say that the murderer is your ex-husband?! Why?!” he stopped struggling, crumpled to the ground, sobbing. Dawn heard all of this but she couldn’t go down, too upset and depressed by her inability to protect her lover she started cutting, not caring where praying she cut deep enough that the blood loss would kill her quickly. Then she realized that was stupid and slit her wrists, digging deep with her blade she’d stolen from the kitchen, watching as the blood gushed. Slowly her vision blurred, heart slowing and she felt relieved because soon she would be reunited with Sara Mae. As her eyes closed she hoped Mona and Samuel would forgive her, and then everything went black.


	6. Dawn's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn has to go to the hospital and Mona and Samuel learn more about what happened to her and Sara Mae at the hands of David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you all hate me right now and I am sorry. I wrote this to purge some inner demons...SO other trigger warning: suicide attempt, mentions of death.

Mona and Samuel managed to get John to leave before she went upstairs to console Dawn in case she’d heard the outburst. She knocked on the door but when Dawn didn’t answer she opened it anyway just to check on her. The sight that met her eyes froze her blood before she raced over to the bed and called Samuel. Dawn’s blood soaked the bed; a steady stream flowed from her mutilated wrist. She touched her skin, paling when she felt her skin was chilled, but under the wound, there was a faint pulse. Samuel froze at the sight of Dawn’s dead body and felt his heart go cold, terrified that she’d succeeded in killing herself, but Mona assured him quickly that she was hanging on but barely. They lifted her gently as they could and carefully led her downstairs to the car and on the way Mona called the hospital to tell them what happened. Samuel’s mind whirled with the possibility that Dawn would be gone just like Sara Mae and he knew nothing but emptiness would result if she died like her lover.

When they arrived Dawn was immediately taken into the ER and Mona had to fill out paperwork while Samuel paced anxiously. The surgeon sewed up her wrists and arm within thirty minutes and told them all that was left to do was pray. At midnight Samuel went home when they told them she was officially safe and could probably go home in the morning. “Thank you, Doctor Myles; we appreciate you saving our daughter.” She held Dawn’s hand in hers as she spoke, playing with her fingers. “Dawn should have known better than this, I don’t understand why she would try killing herself.”

“Has there been upheaval in the home lately? Girls her age think the world is ending daily so it isn’t surprising at all.”

“My daughter is only 21, sir, and it is not normal. Something has been going on but I don’t want to speak about it since she is sensitive to the subject.”

“Despite what we doctors say, when a patient is out like this they cannot hear you speaking. But if you are uncomfortable speaking about whatever has your daughter upset find a psychiatrist and tell her. Whatever is wrong she is trying to escape from the situation and I’ve seen too many girls not survive, especially deep slashes like this.” He looked at Dawn’s chart and checked her vitals before continuing. “If the psychiatrist does not work I hate to tell you this could happen again and your child might now be lucky. Here are my card and call if she tries again.” He walked out and Mona broke down, crying into Dawn’s hair.

“Baby girl, I’ve tried my best with you, I don’t know what to do. You’re usually the one who comforts me when I’m losing my mind, but now I have to be there for you and I don’t know how I’m going to get through this without you. Wake up sweetie, please wake up.” She shook from her tears, and that’s what shook Samuel when he came back. He took her by the shoulder and squeezed her gently. “I know there is nothing I can do to make you feel better about this, Mona, but think about it this way: we caught her before she died, and now we will get her help for this problem she has.”

Mona stared at him incredulously and gripped Dawn’s hands harder. “She tried to kill herself, Sam, this is more than a problem. She misses Sara Mae so much she isn’t thinking clearly about her soul. If Sara Mae were alive do you think she’d want her to commit suicide?” Samuel looked down in shame, shaking his head no. “So it’s my job to help her want to live again. I don’t know how I’m going to do that yet but I will try my hardest.” Her eyes roved over Dawn sleeping face, “I failed her as a mother, I don’t want to fail her again.”

“You won’t, Mona, you have to forgive yourself or she won’t heal later, and we could fall apart as a family again. I wasn’t the best future stepdad for her, and there were times I wanted something that I knew I could never have with her, so I figure if we do things right this time she’ll want to stay.” Mona stiffened when he admitted lusting after Dawn but realized he no longer did so she relaxed and smiled at him.

Throughout the night the couple alternated between sitting beside Dawn and stretching out their legs pacing the room, grateful the nurses didn’t kick them out even though visiting hours were over. Around 6:00 a.m. Dawn woke, groggy and disoriented. When her mind cleared she knew instinctively she wasn’t dead as she’d hoped and was in a hospital. She moaned and tried covering her eyes but the IV stopped her from completing the action. Balloons hung at the foot of her bed, tied to the railing, and a card sat on the table next to her so she opened it to see what it said.

Dawn,

Sam and I were terrified when we saw you collapsed on your bed and we rushed you here as soon as possible. John didn’t mean anything he said to you, honey if you heard what he said. Please don’t do something this reckless again. Sara Mae would not have wanted your death so shortly after hers. Think of her whenever you try killing yourself again. I don’t want to punish you, but we are going to a shrink when you get out of here, understand? Mommy loves you.

Dawn scoffed and crumpled it, aiming towards the trash, but flushing came from the bathroom and she stopped herself. Mona came out, eyes damp from another crying jag and that’s when Dawn noticed Sam sitting beside her. His eyes accused her of being a bad daughter but she refused to feel guilty but was ashamed of her actions. Sara Mae would have kicked her butt if she was still alive, and she wished she’d remembered that before trying to kill herself.

Mona’s eyes grew damp from relief and she rushed to Dawn’s side, holding her hand. “Oh, baby I was so worried! How could you try committing suicide! Sara Mae would have—“

“STOP SAYING HER NAME!” She yanked her hand from Mona, glaring, then moaning and sank deeper into the pillows. “Please just don’t say her name. I can’t take it!” Samuel gripped Mona’s shoulder, subtly shaking his head so she wouldn’t speak.

“Dawn, your mother is concerned about you. So am I. We couldn’t take it if you killed yourself, okay? I know she’s gone but there isn’t anything that can be done until we catch your father and that monster aunt of yours.”

“We don’t have to worry about her anymore,” Dawn whispered, paling but defiantly staring into Samuel’s eyes. “She’s dead too.”

Mona stared and sat slowly on the bed, paling as Dawn had. “What do you mean she’s dead? Dawn, what did you do?”

“You didn’t think the blood on my shirt was just Sair’s did you?” she asked, smirking. “I killed that skank after I escaped my chains. She was going to hurt Sara Mae after David left and I finally got enough strength to get out and help.” She curled her fists and Mona saw the bitter resentment grow, her gut saying this would always be in her now and all she could do was watch.

“What happened to David?”

“He ran when he heard her screams,” Dawn looked outside, anger enveloping resentment. “I saw his cursed soul running when I got upstairs. I tried waking her but—“ she stopped, eyes closing tightly to block the image flooding her mind. Mona tried taking her hand again, this time Dawn let her, and made soothing noises.

“You don’t have to talk anymore, Dawn. Just get better and we can take you to the police so they will go by there to see the scene.”

“Mom, that was weeks ago,” Dawn said, tone cold. “I got rid of the evidence so even if they went there I got rid of both bodies.”

“What if David calls them first, saying you killed both of them and gets your arrest? Why didn’t you think of that?”

“He has no proof of me being there, I got rid of everything in that hellhole and I came back home. I bleached the basement down with ammonia, reholstered the couch, and burned the sheets. After that, I disposed of their bodies.”

“How’d you do that by yourself? That was dangerous Dawn and now you look even guiltier because you covered your tracks.”

“I found all the videos he made,” she admitted, “I hid them in a safe place so I could use them in case he brought up charges. But at the time I was working on auto-pilot, so I wasn’t in the right state of mind to do anything else.”

“You weren’t in the right state of mind? You thought to cover your tracks and bury the bodies, Dawn, I doubt the jury will buy that excuse, do you?”

Dawn opened her mouth to reply when the door opened and she clamped it shut, staying away from them. “I don’t know why you brought me back to life and I would appreciate it if you’d just leave me alone. Don’t speak just leave and we can all be happy.”

Mona glared then smiled at the doctor, “What she means to say is that she appreciates all that you’ve done for her and that she apologizes for being rude to you over something she should not have done in the first place.” Dawn rolled her eyes, making Mona smack her lightly on the back of her head. Inwardly Dawn knew that meant she was forgiven but since she doubted the doctor knew that she glared at her mom and stayed mute, refusing to apologize.

“Ma’am it’s alright, after attempting suicide unsuccessfully some girls would feel bitter to their rescuer—and anyone who was involved will not be her favorite person right now. Are you going to institutionalize her?”

“I want to but she is 21 now so there isn’t much we can do legally for her.”

“Here’s the thing about our government, if the person who is your family member seems unable to take care of themselves, you can get custody of them until they seem fit to raise themselves again. Because this is your daughter’s first attempt at suicide I don’t think the jury will grant you custody but obviously she has issues that she needs to resolve, so I could suggest she see a psychiatrist twice a week until she has improved her mental state or I could push for your sole guardianship anyway.”

Dawn’s eyes widened and she sat up abruptly, shaking her head, “I would go crazy if she had complete control over me again, please sign me up to see a psychiatrist. I promise I’ll cooperate.”

“Miss Winters, no you won’t,” Dr. Myles said, smiling sadly. “Girls younger than you promise the same thing and later I find out they’ve attempted it again or have succeeded, and I don’t want you to become another statistic. So I want you to see this shrink and when she gives you the all-clear you will be in charge of yourself again. Sound fair?”

“Not really but it’s not like I have a choice now does it?”

“No, you don’t. In another hour after your vitals and blood work come back normal I’ll let you go home with your parents but until then you stay in that bed, drink orange juice, and get better.”

Dawn remained silent, attention focused on trees outside, completely ignoring his directive. Mona and Samuel thanked her again for saving her life and waited until he left to confront her again. “What are you going to tell the police? You have to make a choice Dawn or we will for you.”

“Obviously I’m not capable of making my own decisions so do what you have to do. Right now all I want is sleep so leave please while I get situated.” She relaxed again the pillows, closing her eyes, and waited until they too left the room. Opening her eyes gradually she sighed, bleakly staring at her wrists, praying for the first time in years. Please God help me make this decision. I don’t know what to do anymore. This hurts too much and I want help. If you’re really there please give me an answer. Please. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.


	7. Dreams made into reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn's past catches up to her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to say at this point to comfort anyone who may be reading, but this is not over until the fat lady sings.

Dawn looked around, confused because she didn’t remember leaving the hospital, anxious because she was back at her dad’s house. The brick stucco looked so normal on the outside, concealing what she knew was pure evil inside, and she shivered as she felt a chill. She wore her favorite blue jeans and a sarcastic graphic t-shirt, her Vans was unbloodied and she held someone’s hands. She turned, growing cold when she saw Sara Mae’s solemn eyes meeting hers, and she knew she dreamed because in reality this dear person was gone.

She opened her mouth to speak but Sara Mae shook her head, silently pointing to the door and walking her forward. Going through the living room and downstairs, Dawn tried stopping, wanting to speak but Sara Mae kept tugging her until they got to the basement door. They entered and Dawn froze, watching the scene unfold, shaking because she knew what would happen. Therese stood over Dawn, forcing her to drink the drugged tea, moving away when Dawn slumped and feigning weakness. Sara Mae stared glass-eyed at the ceiling, and Dawn knew she had left already but she tried reaching her, even in her dream she yearned to bring her back. Sara Mae gripped her tighter and Dawn watched as the Sara Mae lying defiled on the mattress stood and fought back, unchained Dawn, and took her away. Dead Sara Mae let Dawn spin it that way for only seconds before dragging her back into her private hell of watching her lover being beaten again but still dead to the world. Dawn saw herself howl, breaking her chains with almost inhuman strength, and brutally kill Therese. She bashed her head in with the lamp next to Sara Mae’s death bed and struck her repeatedly. Dawn remembered feeling agony and rage, pushing her onward as she acted against the person who should have kept them safe, and stop just as suddenly as she’d started. Panting for breath Dawn rushed to Sara Mae, brushing her dirty hair away from her forehead, crying out all the intense emotions, weeping for her lost friend and lover.

And she heard the promise she’d made to Sara Mae before she started cleaning the scene. “I swear I will hunt down everyone who put a hand on you, my love. I will kill them all. And the first one to go now is my dad; I will kill him for you now that you’re gone. I swear. I swear. Swear.” She breathed in and Dawn could still smell her sweat, filth, and underneath was her unique lilac scent. Then the dream changed and she watched herself chop Therese’s body to pieces, pour lye over the evidence, smelling melting flesh and bone gagging her again. She choked and ran upstairs, as she left behind her sanity everything disappeared into the grey mist. In the mist she saw Sara Mae again, eyes sorrowful, and she heard her voice inside her mind. _Dawn, you promised to avenge me. Get well my love get well for me so I can move on. I want you happy more than—_ Sara Mae vanished and Dawn awoke ice in her veins. David stood over her, leering, and in his hand, he held a knife. She screamed.


End file.
